O Casamento de Romeu e Julieta
by Pepper Penny
Summary: Oneshot. Depois de InuYasha ter se tornado humano, ele e Kagome resolvem se casar, na Era da garota. Mas aquele parece não ser seu dia de sorte...


N/A: Oie! Eu sou a Penny, estou postando essa fic que escrevi há muito tempo, não tive a paciência para reescrevê-la, só mudei um pouquinho a original, por isso está bem leve e curtinha... vou avisar também que a história se passa no Japão, e é sobre um casamento, mas eu usei a cerimônia tradicional ocidental, por causa de algumas coisas que queria colocar e também porque, bom, não faço idéia de como se casam no Japão! Perdoem minha falta de noção hahaha, e também, a história não tem nada a ver com Romeu e Julieta, só achei o título mais simpático assim. Tenham bondade comigo, não tenho toda essa prática com comédias! Beijos!

Disclaimer: InuYasha é da Rumiko Takahashi. Alguns personagens foram criados por mim pra tapar buraco, como os costureiros, o casal do outro casamento e os convidados da festa deles. E essa Kagura obviamente não é a do anime, ok?

xxxxx

**O Casamento de Romeu e Juflieta**

xxxxx

Finalmente chegara a data do casamento de Kagome e InuYasha.

Após derrotarem Naraku, ainda na Era Feudal, a colegial e o meio-youkai conseguiram por fim completar a Jóia de Quatro Almas, que foi usada com a finalidade de torná-lo humano. Desse jeito, além de não haver a chance de a Jóia voltar a cair em mãos erradas, os dois podiam, afinal, ficar juntos. Apesar disso, um fato curioso era que o Poço que interligava as Eras ainda funcionava: o casal ficava com muito mais freqüência na Era da garota, mas vez ou outra iam até os tempos antigos rever Sango, Miroku e todo o resto.

Apaixonados, resolveram se casar e optaram por realizar a cerimônia na época da garota. Logicamente, os amigos da Era Feudal estavam todos convidados, tendo a noiva se comprometido a ensiná-los a se comportarem nos tempos atuais.

Pouco antes da cerimônia, Kagome encontrava-se em uma suíte de hotel muito ampla e elegante, que seria o mesmo local para onde os noivos rumariam depois da festa para passar a noite. O quarto estava todo bagunçado. Estavam com ela sua mãe, Sango, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka e uma costureira.

- Ai! Você me espetou! - reclamou a morena.

Kagome estava, desde o começo da tarde, sendo enfiada e retirada do vestido de noiva, medida aqui e ali, recebendo pontinhos e dobradinhas no tecido, sendo girada na frente do espelho, e obrigada a fazer caras, bocas, cabelos e poses. Havia resmungado alguma coisa sobre como esse deveria ser um dia de descanso e ela deveria estar fazendo as unhas das mãos e dos pés enquanto recebia massagens corporais com pepinos sobre os olhos e máscaras verdes viscosas sobre a pele, mas ninguém lhe deu muita atenção.

Ao invés disso, passou meia hora no salão de beleza, logo que acordou, pintando as unhas, e depois tinham ido para o hotel, experimentar o vestido e cuidar do resto - o cabelo e a maquiagem seriam feitos por uma profissional que iria até lá.

- Sinto muito, querida - desculpou-se a senhora Takani, que costurava o vestido. - Mas acontece que o vestido está com o acabamento todo errado!

- Como assim? - perguntou a senhora Higurashi. - Eu te disse, Kagome, devíamos ter feito isso dias atrás! Será que você engordou ou alguma coisa assim? Deveria estar perfeito!

- Não, não, está todo errado! Está bem largo, pelo contrário - prosseguiu a senhora, e pegou uma etiqueta que estava pendurada no vestido, lendo o que estava escrito. - O pedido número 408, para a noiva Kagura Hikunashi, certo? Está todo diferente do que deveria ser!

Kagome olhou chocada para a mulher. Sua mãe parecia que ia ter um colapso quando processou a informação.

- Ai, meu Deus, tem certeza disso? Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi! Ka-go-me Hi-gu-ra-shi - falou, arregalando os olhos. - Mas isso é péssimo!

A costureira pareceu surpresa.

- Essa não! Os pedidos foram trocados!

- Não me diga - Sango ironizou. - Temos que ir atrás do vestido original!

- Eu sei... mamãe, garotas, esperem aqui! Eu, Sango e a senhora Takani vamos descobrir onde foi parar meu vestido.

Kagome tirou o vestido rapidamente, espetando-se mais algumas vezes, e substituiu-o por calças jeans e uma blusa branca. Saiu aos tropeços com Sango e a costureira em seu calcanhar, não sem antes pegar o vestido errado para trocar.

- Tinha que acontecer isso comigo... - resmungou para si mesma, enquanto tentava acalmar Sango da agonia que a morena experimentava por entrar em um elevador outra vez.

xxxxx

Enquanto isso, no quarto de hotel que Miroku e Sango haviam alugado, e que era atualmente usado para os rapazes se arrumarem...

- Maldição! Eu estou me sentindo uma sardinha enlatada nessa roupa! - gritou InuYasha enquanto o costureiro, o senhor Kazumo, terminava de fechar o smoking e arrumava as mangas.

- Sardinha enlatada? - indagou Miroku.

- Um peixe preso em uma latinha que tem por aqui. Bem desconfortável - InuYasha explicou.

- Você vai ter que se acostumar, rapaz - replicou o costureiro.

- Fique calmo, InuYasha. É para o seu casamento... uma ocasião especial - tranqüilizou Miroku, em sua melhor voz de monge budista.

- Feh! Seria bem mais fácil se usássemos alguns quimonos e fôssemos descalços. Mas a Kagome quis toda essa frescura - ele deu de ombros.

Miroku lançou um olhar de censura para InuYasha.

- É a tradição aqui, certo? Então vamos seguir!

- Ah, vocês não são daqui? Vieram de onde? - o senhor Kazumo perguntou, curioso.

- Ah, de longe... - InuYasha desconversou. - Espera um pouco, vou pegar alguma coisa para comer. Estou morrendo de fome.

Ele deixou o quarto e voltou, momentos depois, com um potinho de macarrão instantâneo, um de seus favoritos na Era onde agora praticamente morava, e um par de hashis.

Comeu, apressado, e ao terminar voltou para o lugar em que estava antes. Viu, estranhando, o senhor Kazumo arregalar os olhos já meio saltados, e começar a hiperventilar levemente.

- VOCÊ MANCHOU TODA A SUA ROUPA DE MOLHO! - o homem gritou, de repente, a voz estridente.

xxxxx

Em uma Igreja de Tóquio...

A noiva estava emocionada, e muitos dos presentes choravam. Ela e o futuro marido olhavam-se apaixonadamente enquanto o padre fazia as bênçãos. Era perceptível que o vestido a estava apertando, pelos soluços esganiçados que ela soltava de vez em quando, mas mesmo assim estava muito bonita.

- Alguém aqui tem algo contra a união desse casal? - o padre perguntou antes de declará-los finalmente marido e mulher.

- PAREM ESSE CASAMENTO! - gritou uma voz feminina, histérica, na porta da Igreja.

Kagome entrou correndo, deixando Sango e a senhora Takani para trás. A primeira olhava apreensiva, enquanto que a segunda estava prendendo a risada.

- Quem é ela? - perguntou a noiva, indignada.

Ouviram-se murmúrios por todos os bancos de convidados. E o pobre do homem estava tão surpreso quanto o resto.

- Eu também não sei!

- Que desculpa esfarrapada, Hiromu! - gritou a mulher, dando um tapa no braço dele. - Exijo que me explique essa história imediatamente! Quem é essa mulherzinha?!

- Mas eu juro que... - Hiromu ia começar a se defender, mas foi interrompido por Kagome:

- FIQUEM QUIETOS! É uma emergência! Não conheço ninguém que está nesse casamento portanto parem de discutir!

A mulher piscou.

- Você é Kagura Hikunashi? - perguntou Kagome para a noiva.

- Sim, sou eu - respondeu Kagura com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade no rosto.

- Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, meu casamento começa daqui a duas horas e eu preciso desse vestido que você está usando! - explicou Kagome em um fôlego só. - Por favor.

- Por que exatamente esse vestido? Este é o meu vestido!

- O modelo é muito parecido. Mas houve um engano e trocaram nossos vestidos! Esse é o seu - ela disse estendendo o vestido que segurava.

- Senhorita, por favor, estamos no meio da cerimônia... - o padre tentou interceder.

- O escambau! Eu preciso do vestido... estou implorando! - disse Kagome.

- Eu não posso trocar de vestido no meio do casamento! - reclamou Kagura. - Que absurdo.

- Pois eu não saio daqui até ter meu vestido - teimou a outra.

Kagura olhou para o noivo, meio incerta, e então suspirou pesadamente.

- Então fique quieta até terminarmos aqui, assista a cerimônia e quando formos para a festa eu troco.

Kagome rolou os olhos e sentou-se em um dos bancos junto com suas companheiras.

Ela estava impaciente. Mexia as mãos com nervosismo, mas apesar disso, desfeito o mal entendido, o resto da cerimônia transcorreu lindamente. Não pôde deixar de pensar que dali a apenas algumas horinhas, exatos 120 minutos, seria ela quem estaria ali, observando uma Igreja lotada emocionar-se, juntando-se ao homem que amava. E de preferência com o vestido perfeito.

Quando os noivos deixaram a Igreja recebendo uma chuva de arroz sobre suas cabeças, as três correram logo atrás e abordaram Kagura em busca do vestido:

- É o seguinte, garota - ela disse, rispidamente, obviamente incomodada por ter sido interrompida quando deveria estar fazendo sua saída triunfal. - Vocês vêm com a gente para o salão de festas e lá nos trocaremos. Aqui é uma Igreja! Não vou sair do meu casamento e entrar de novo na Igreja!

- Esse salão longe? - perguntou Sango.

- Não, uns quinze minutos daqui.

Kagome olhou para o relógio e depois para a ex-exterminadora buscando apoio.

- Bom, acho que tudo bem então.

Kagura ofereceu um espaço no carro que levaria ela e seu marido para a festa, embora Hiromu não tenha ficado muito feliz com as novas caronas. Mas, afinal, era uma limusine, e Kagura tinha a impressão de que a outra noiva não a deixaria em paz até conseguir a droga do vestido.

- Calma, Hiromu, é só para eu desfazer a confusão com essa louca. Teremos todo o tempo do mundo - ela sussurrou, na direção do marido.

Sango e a costureira precisaram segurar Kagome para ela não partir para cima de Kagura.

xxxxx

No hotel, os rapazes tentavam resolver um probleminha...

- Vocês tiveram sorte de o molho também ser escuro. Conseguimos retirar grande parte da mancha, e agora a única coisa que sobrou é um pontinho quase imperceptível na altura do abdômen - avisou a funcionária da lavanderia, estendendo as roupas para o senhor Kazumo com InuYasha e Miroku observando-os ao lado.

Haviam mandado a roupa às pressas para a tal da lavanderia do hotel, algo com que nenhum dos dois rapazes ainda estava muito familiarizado - era barulhento e rápido demais -, e, passando na frente de alguns clientes menos urgentes, conseguiram a peça limpa novamente em menos de uma hora.

- Que sorte terem conseguido tirar a mancha, InuYasha - disse o costureiro, enquanto os três faziam o caminho de volta até o quarto. - Você ia ter sérios problemas se não tivessem tirado a mancha desse maravilhoso smoking, um dos nossos melhores.

- Fah! Você não faz idéia de com quem está falando, velhote! - replicou InuYasha, com um sorriso travesso.

Quando faziam o caminho de volta, encontraram com a senhora Higurashi e as amigas de Kagome procurando por alguém.

- Algum de vocês viu a Kagome? - perguntou a mãe da garota.

- Não... ela não deveria estar no quarto se arrumando para o casamento? - Miroku questionou.

- Sim, mas entregaram o vestido errado e ela foi com Sango e a costureira atrás do certo... e ainda não voltaram - explicou Ayumi, preocupada.

InuYasha respirou fundo, também preocupado, mas resolveu confiar:

- Se ela não voltar até a hora do casamento, eu vou atrás dela. Kagome sabe o que fazer - ele disse.

E assim cada um foi para seu respectivo aposento novamente.

xxxxx

Enquanto isso, na festa de Kagura e Hiromu...

- Nossa, sério que você gostou desse filme? Eu achei o máximo mas ninguém concorda comigo! - dizia Sango com os olhos brilhando. - Foi um dos poucos que Kagome me mostrou desde que cheguei aqui. Não tivemos muito tempo, mas fiquei fascinada com essa coisa de cinema.

Sango e Kagura haviam caído em uma conversa animada sobre cinema, apesar da pouca experiência da primeira, enquanto a senhora Takani e Kagome acompanhavam sem entender muita coisa. A garota já estava muito irritada por terem pego um congestionamento infernal e chegado com vinte minutos de atraso ao salão de festas.

Hiromu, por sua vez, havia desistido de esperar a noiva e foi aproveitar a festa.

Após vê-las darem pulinhos e gritinhos novamente comentando sobre alguma coisa que não escutou, Kagome perdeu a paciência e interrompeu a conversa com uma expressão brava:

- Ei, vocês duas! Será que podemos voltar ao que interessa, por favor? Preciso desse vestido para meu casamento, estão lembradas?!

- O quê? - perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, virando-se para Kagome.

Mas depois elas pareceram ter um estalo e Kagura sugeriu que fossem ao banheiro trocar de roupa.

Foram andando na direção do toalete, embora fosse realmente difícil já que estavam acompanhadas da noiva, e muitos convidados paravam para cumprimentá-la.

- Parabéns! - pararam ao ouvir uma voz masculina dirigir-se Kagura, no que parecia ser a vigésima vez que eram abordadas. Um homem alto e moreno aproximou-se segurando uma taça de champagne, e abraçou a moça. - Felicidades, Kagura, vocês merecem!

- Ah, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha vindo! - respondeu Kagura.

- Eu não perderia essa festa. Afinal de contas, fui eu quem os apresentei, não foi? - ele riu.

- Exato! E agradeço muito. Aproveite a festa, Kim!

O rapaz tentou desvencilhar-se dela, entretanto houve um imprevisto: seu elegante relógio de prata enroscou-se em alguns fios do cabelo da noiva e, ao tentar puxar a mão, o líquido que estava no copo que segurava balançou, caindo sobre o tecido do vestido. Kagura deu um gritinho de dor ao sentir seus fios serem puxados, mas não foi nada comparado ao grito que Kagome deu por ver seu lindo tecido manchado.

- NÃÃÃÃO! - Kagome quase surtou.

- Desculpe-me! Perdoe-me, Kagura, não foi minha intenção... - pediu o homem, desenroscando o relógio finalmente, resultando em outro gemido de dor por parte de Kagura.

- AI! Tudo bem, não tem problema... com licença... - a noiva pediu.

Kagura se livrou rapidamente dos outros que vieram falar com ela, enquanto as três a seguiam, Kagome e a senhora Takani quase à beira das lágrimas, lamentando-se a cada momento.

Consultou o relógio, constatando que haviam perdido uma hora nessa confusão toda. Suspirou percebendo haviam chegado ao banheiro.

Entraram e Kagura trancou a porta depois de concluir que estavam sozinhas. Tirou o vestido e entregou-o a Kagome, vestindo no lugar o que a garota trazia, que lhe coube perfeitamente.

Depois de se desculpar pelo champagne e pelos contratempos, despediu-se das novas amigas, pedindo a um motorista que as levassem de volta a seu destino.

- Vamos rápido que eu estou atrasada! - foram as únicas palavras de Kagome durante todo o trajeto.

xxxxx

Após algum tempo, de volta ao hotel...

- Mamãe! Conseguimos o vestido de volta! - Kagome gritou triunfantemente abrindo a porta do quarto com força, cerca de cinco minutos antes de sua cerimônia.

- Que bom, minha filha! Alguém tem que avisar o InuYasha - a senhora Higurashi deixou o livro que lia durante a espera de lado, pegando a vestimenta das mãos de Kagome. - Como conseguiram?

Sango foi mais rápida do que Kagome na hora de responder, com uma pitada de sarcasmo:

- Foi fácil! Tivemos que invadir um casamento, quase estragá-lo, ir para uma festa e forçar a noiva a trocar de vestidos, e ainda encontramos um esperto que derrubou champagne no tecido - explicou. - Eu já volto, vou avisar ao InuYasha que estamos de volta.

- Oh meu Deus! - exclamou Eri. - A mancha ficou muito ruim?

- Não muito... e como est nas costas, podemos tentar escondê-la com o cabelo ou o véu... - disse a senhora Takani, analisando o lugar em que haviam derramado a bebida.

- Bem, então... mãos à obra!

xxxxx

No outro quarto, InuYasha estava finalmente pronto. Não era possível notar que algum dia já caíra molho de macarrão instantâneo no smoking.

A vestimenta lhe dava um ar sério e acentuava os ombros largos. Era estranho ver-se assim, tendo passado a vida inteira com as roupas rústicas da Era Feudal Japonesa. Não era confortável, mas ele ficava bem nas novas roupas. Os cabelos pretos estavam soltos e emanavam um cheiro agradável de uma fragrância masculina.

Ele estava bem. Apesar de não conseguir parar de reclamar da gravata borboleta e dos sapatos...

Certas coisas nunca mudam...

xxxxx

Depois de experimentarem quatro penteados diferentes e refazerem a maquiagem duas vezes, Kagome estava finalmente pronta e, diga-se de passagem, deslumbrante.

O vestido delineava perfeitamente as curvas de seu corpo, com um corpete justo e uma bela saia de tule indo até o chão. Para dar maior liberdade a Kagome, era um modelo de alças e com apliques de rendas, o que fazia com que ela parecesse uma... princesa.

No final das contas, decidiram prender algumas mechas do cabelo apenas, nas quais encaixaram a tiara que sustentava o véu. A maquiagem em seu rosto era leve destacando seus olhos achocolatados.

Estava linda. Estava feliz. Estava pronta.

xxxxx

- Ufa! Quanto trabalho... - Sango foi para o lado de Miroku, aproveitando enquanto a cerimônia não começava. Os dois, é claro, seriam padrinhos, e esperavam do lado de fora da Igreja pela hora da entrada.

O rapaz trajava um smoking também, com os cabelos presos no habitual rabo-de-cavalo. Ele estava muito charmoso. Já a garota usava um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa-claro, de seda, comprido e colado ao corpo.

Miroku parou por um minuto para admirá-la, fazendo-a corar. Depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios, passando os braços por sua cintura, e comentou:

- Você está linda. Mas também tivemos um dia terrível. InuYasha derramou molho no smoking e tivemos que lavá-lo às pressas... o costureiro quase teve um ataque do coração - riu.

- Obrigada - ela agradeceu o elogio. - Também tivemos problemas. O vestido de Kagome estava errado, e tivemos que invadir um casamento para conseguir o certo... sem contar que tem champagne nas costas dela - contou Sango, com um suspiro cansado.

O rapaz riu baixinho, quando uma moça chegou para organizar a entrada. Pôde ver os carros dos noivos chegando. Havia sido um dia exaustivo. Tantas complicações para que o casamento desse certo...

Porém havia valido a pena. Jamais haviam visto tanta felicidade na expressão dos noivos. Os dois pareciam perfeitos um para o outro, e todos sabiam que eram.

Se alguém pudesse sequer imaginar todas as confusões por trás daquela cerimônia, ou mais ainda, por trás daquele casal, que se conheceu da forma mais improvável possível e passou por tantas coisas até chegar a esse dia.

"É uma sorte para poucos...", pensou Miroku, desviando os olhos de Sango para observar Kagome e InuYasha atravessarem novamente o corredor em direção a porta da Igreja. Eram marido e mulher.

Assim que saíram, uma brisa abençoou a felicidade dos noivos. Seus cabelos balançaram, e Kagome riu, sabendo que os convidados estariam vendo uma certa mancha de champagne em suas costas.

xxxxx

Por Pepper Penny.


End file.
